


The Draw

by ReadingAlpacas



Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Highschool AU, Mentioned Aaron Burr, Mentioned Alexander Hamilton, Sophomore Philip & Theodosia actually meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingAlpacas/pseuds/ReadingAlpacas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those, post about the Philip and Theodosia got to me T^T and I caved in and wrote something. Ahhh, it’s Philip after fighting with George Eacker.<br/>~</p><p>       Theodosia just wanted to go home after that long Honor Society meeting but of course she had to go and find Philip Hamilton looking pretty bad after a fight. But more importantly, looking very much alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perleri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perleri/gifts).



> Am I revolutionary trash? Yes, yes I am. Zero shame here, I am SHAMELESS. Ugh, why are they all so cute. Anywho~ I really, really wanted to write Alex's and Burr's reaction but alas, there was no room for it :/ 
> 
> I think this will become a series because it so much fun to write and I want to write moooar :D 
> 
> This is for Valeria, who else?? Guuuurl, we have to do that tutor au, we haaave too. This is will only keep us at bay for so long. 
> 
>  
> 
> Last thing, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Theodosia bites her lip uncertain and she can hear her dad’s voice in her head saying ‘ _don’t take sides, it’s best to just walk away from conflict’._ It’s advice that has done her good and it wasn’t any of her business being here, so, there’s nothing that should be tying her down.   

Every new school year whenever a teacher realized they had both a _Burr_ anda _Hamilton_ in their class, they would always smile quickly before smothering it into a frown, the same you would with a fire. They would tuck away their smiles but the excitement of being able to watch a fight never swayed. But, during the years neither Theodosia nor Philip ever rose to the occasion. One ( _her father)_ mightsay it’s because in every class they’re in, they’re seated as far as possible but it’s not like that stopped Philip’s loud, confident, and at times she’ll admit, obnoxious voice reach her. If anything Philip gives her the same attention he gives _everyone,_ easy smiles when you catch his eyes and charming acknowledgment. That ought to count for something?

Making up her mind, she walks towards the beaten boy leaning against the lockers George Eacker left him in. He’s looking down, reddish hair is all she can see and it isn’t until her flats come into his view that he looks up. He wasn’t quick enough to change his expression; Theodosia caught the frown morphing into the fake smile her father gives to an audience. “Theodosia! What has you walking these empty halls?” 

They never really had a conversation but have shared looks at each other across dinner tables whenever their dads got a little too rowdy. It’s strange to actually speak to him, she bites her cheek nervously now, “the same reason you _normally_ do, honor society.”

He nods quickly in understanding but winces just as fast, he gestures to stands up and Theodosia immediately lends out her hand. He looks at it for a second, making it rather awkward and she suddenly has the urge to take back her hand, maybe walk back a step or two. Philip doesn’t let her act on it, accepting her help and dusting off his now… _bloody_ pants. Christ, looking at him with the sunlight hitting his face, she can perfectly see the blood nose.

Without thinking she tilts his head up making him whimpers out, “ah! Be careful!” Theodosia rolls her eyes, “be careful? Take your own advice, Philip. You have a bloody nose. Come on let’s get you to the nurse.” 

She already started walking when she noticed he wasn’t following, he can’t see her questioning face, looking up at the ceiling and all, but he must have felt it. "I’m not going to the nurse, Theodosia. It’ll just cause more problems.”

Wow, maybe her dad had a point. Hamiltons, sure can be dumb. She starts walking towards him, “right, the nurse who will help with the _bloody nose-_ oh god! Philip, you’re starting to bruise! How bad was the fight with George… _Eacker_ ” When Philip started to tense like he was ready to start another fight with god knows what at the mention of his challengers name, Theodosia rolls her eyes but finished the name. _Boys,_ her father is the same. It’s never Alex or even Alexander but Alexander _Hamilton_ or just Hamilton. It was funny until she was five.

“Doesn’t matter, just that I won.” _Riiiiiiight, clearly._ Her face scrunched up in disbelief and to be fair, it wasn’t on purpose but her brain reacts on it’s own when it smells bullshit. He actually looks down in protest which has her tilting his face again in reminder with a sigh, _boys._ “I’m not lying! But he had Richard _Price_ turn on me with his freaking second and how was I suppose to win against three?”   

He wasn’t. The fact that he sounds _so_ confused and helpless about his lost, grips her heartstring, _freaking boys._ She adjusts her bun before crossing her arms and inspecting him. Sure, the auburn hair is a dead giveaway that he’s Hamilton’s son but it can be hidden. He catches her eyes and Theodosia curses mentally, immediately turning away. His hair can hide away under a beanie but his eyes will always call attention. “Theo?” She looks up despite the nickname and sees that he’s smirking.

“…Don’t call me that and if you don’t want to go to the nurse, we can go to my house…” If anything his smirk widens and it’s starting to irritate her, “well, Theo most girls wait a few dates before inviting me in but I like a girl who’s to the point.” Theodosia gapes for a moment at how blatant that was before gathering her wits together and raising an eyebrow, “I see you prefer to go to the nurse for help?” The ‘ _come hither’_ stance drops and Philip automatically goes back to his slouch of defeat.

Good. 

“A joke meant with no harm, Theo... _dosia,_ I’m just a poor boy, I need no sympathy... _but_ it would be greatly appreciated.”

With arms still crossed, she pretends to think about it looking around before turning back to him and his puppy violet-blue eyes. At least, she’s self-aware it wasn’t much of a choice anymore. “Alright, I usually walk home but we can take the subway since it’s faster and it minimizes the chances of someone catching us.” 

“Catching us? You would think you’re moving a dead man and not an injured one.” Theodosia hides a smile as they start walking towards the school gates. Has he honestly forgotten? “Philip, may I remind you, the entirety of my name is Theodosia _Burr_ and if you forgotten, yours ends with-“

“Hamilton, and one with pride.” He cuts her off and it’s true that he’s the picture of pride while saying his name, Theodosia kinda gets it? “Alright, Theo, you have a point. My dad’s head would start spinning if he knew I’m going to the _Burr_ household.”

Theodosia smirks, “and yours isn’t? Going to Richmond Hill where only demons are whispered to lay, _booooo_ ~” He turns to look at her incredulously, “was that your impression of a demon? That was ghost, come on Theo, up your game!”

She shoves at him playfully, and apologizes when he winces in pain. She forgot about his bruises, “We’ll ‘up my game’ later, let’s head to my place to ice those battle wounds.”

“Aye, ma’am!”

Smiling at him, Theodosia can’t feel like she did right, choosing a side in a ‘ _conflict’_ as her father would say.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahaha, Burr does not approve AT ALL Theo! Aren't these bbys so cute, tho? It kills me. 
> 
> As always: Tumblr 
> 
> -Writing/personal: @captainalpacas  
> -Main/fandom: @fishingalpacas


End file.
